logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CalzoneManiac
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to Viacom! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Tmanokc (Talk) 01:03, March 28, 2012 Nevadabell 02:19, March 28, 2012 (UTC)I am a clean person. I never cuss or do anything dirty. RE: Bbctwoidents Hi, I cannot find anything that states or proves that he is underage. Unless you can prove to me that he is underage, than I cannot know for sure. Alxeedo TALK 21:35, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that, he was 13-14. Not underage. :-( Nevadabell 18:56, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Not to be rude or anything, but Thank you for your concern. But, based on the formatting of the PBS gallery, the 1998 sectionapplies to the logo itself, not the individual variations that uses that logo. Because of frequent edits made, it leaves me no choice but to lock the page for now. Please be considerate of that type of layout next time. Snelfu 19:48, May 12, 2012 (UTC) OK. When I checked the CLG Wiki page I didn't think it was real. Nevadabell 20:29, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Bradleyroe1999 That message on Bradleyroe1999's talk page was unnecessary. According to the contribs page, he's been blocked globally by Wikia, last summer. Digifiend 01:04, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Didn't think of it that way. I'll delete the message. Nevadabell 01:20, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Comment change I don't know the rules on Logopedia, but on Wikipedia it is out of the question to change other users comments, as you did here. --AxG 10:50, May 13, 2012 (UTC) The rules may clearly state that anything bad must be prohibited by law. Nevadabell 12:40, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :It's bad etiquette to alter other people's comments. I think we should assume the rules are the same as Wikipedia unless otherwise stated, otherwise, one of us admins would have to spend hours typing up detailed policy pages. Our single policy page lists ten bullet points, and a minimum punishment for each type of offense (adding false logos, off topic discussion on article talk pages, inappropriate uploads, etc). It covers most eventualities, but editing other people's comments isn't mentioned there. Just don't do that again Nevadabell. Thanks AxG. Digifiend 14:25, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :Alright. Nevadabell 14:30, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Page problem It seems that you and me have both created the pages "Touchstone Home Entertainment" with the same logos at the same time, do you think I should delete my page and leave yours unchanged? Just wanted to let you know, that's all. Bigvoice313 18:12, May 13, 2012 (UTC) My page actually had more logos than yours, and you moved them to your page. Nevadabell 18:47, May 13, 2012 (UTC) A Very, Very Important Favor Nevada, I appreciate your reminding us that our sites should remain G-rated, but I think you've gotten way too carried away with this censorship jazz. I know it bothers you that some people would want to express themselves a little differently. That is no excuse for your recent actions. Either you slow it down or I'll have to get rid of you. This is an order. Thank you very much. Snelfu 06:10, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Alright. I love stamps and I'm 21. 14:47, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Problem solved. During the time I was in "Wikia Jail", as I call it, I picked up a lot of awesome things---I moved, I am now 22 (thank goodness, that "I love stamps and I'm 21" thing was getting old already), and I have come to the conclusion that "crap" is no longer a swear word. I love stamps and I'm 22. (talk) 03:14, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh my gosh... I have just created an account on Robot and Monster Wiki! Isn't it great! I love stamps and I'm 22. (talk) 22:30, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Green background "V of Doom" variants legit? I'm no expert of Viacom, so can't really help, but it seems the green ones are simply discoloured of the standard blue one, however that article had too many images anyway so have removed a lot of them. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 00:57, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Don't make me think I was wrong? I just unblocked you. Why did you leave that pointless 'This is a new logo' page on Sony Pictures. Do not do it again if you will be blocked again. Don't mess up the wiki.MrLogos (talk) 18:02, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. Nevadabell 18:03, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Please don't When editing a page, remember to make them images, not thumbails and that text you wrote is incorrect and needless.MrLogos (talk) 18:06, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. Nevadabell 18:07, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Poor guy It's a damn shame that you were blocked. You're an awesome guy! FruityPebblesExtreme (talk) 07:01, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Next time, you must know better to talk to him. (talk) ( ) 11:48, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :Maybe next time you'll know better than to reply to a year old discussion? -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 16:46, August 14, 2014 (UTC)